


Rehab AU

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic told through Graphics and a Summary, M/M, Rehab AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich gets arrested and has two options: go to prison and serve hard time, or go to rehab and finally get clean. He thinks rehab sounds like a getaway compared to prison…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that is told through graphics. It was originally posted on Tumblr.

Mickey Milkovich may still technically be a minor when he gets arrested, but with the volume of drugs he’s dealing (and using), the prosecution is tempted to try him as an adult. He’s been to Juvie too many times as it is, so it wouldn’t be hard to get a conviction. The judge doesn’t want Mickey to be just another kid whose life is ruined by circumstance, so she gives him two options: go to prison and serve hard time, or go to rehab and finally get clean. He thinks rehab sounds like a getaway compared to prison…

   

   

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey is sentenced to three months in a high security Mental Health and Wellness Center. Surrounded by ‒ as he so eloquently puts it ‒ nutcases and junkies, he begins to regret his decision. He hates group therapy, the food is shit, and they have the same TV channel on all the fucking time. The drugs are under lock and key and if he has to see one more person in a yellow t-shirt, he’s gonna flip. If he wasn’t crazy before, he definitely will be after three months in this place. At least in prison, he’d be getting laid… All that changes when Ian Gallagher checks in.

   

   

   


	3. Chapter 3

During a group therapy session, Ian Gallagher admits that he has a drug problem. He’s been self-medicating for his bipolar disorder for over a year now, but, due to some recent erratic behavior, his family has finally had him committed. It’s obvious that Ian doesn’t want to be there. He paces in his room at night and has even tried leaving the Center a few times, so the nurses watch him constantly. To be honest, Mickey doesn’t really care _why_ Gallagher is there… he just needs to figure out a way to get the fucker on him already.

   

   

   


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey’s never been one for flirting like a normal person. Instead, he picks on Ian, taunts him, and basically makes his stay at the Center miserable in every way imaginable. It all comes to a head during a field trip, when Mickey and Ian duke it out while the rest of the patients look on. The Center’s shrink decides the only way for the two boys to work past their issues is to stick them both into solitary confinement, _together_. Separated from the rest of the patients and staff, things take a violent turn in the middle of the night, but their fighting suddenly turns into fucking ‒ _all_ night long...

   

   

   


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey decides that rehab isn’t so bad, now that Gallagher is there. He goes through the motions of being a good little patient during the day, then has fun with the redhead at night. He even manages to swipe the utility room key from one of the guards so that he and Ian have a quiet place to fuck in private. He comforts Ian when the younger man goes through withdrawals or can’t sleep, while Ian keeps Mickey calm when all he wants to do is bash someone’s head in. It’s a good balance, and if he eventually gives in and surprises the dork with a kiss, he blames it on boredom. ~~Mickey is _not_ getting soft.~~

   

   

   


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey can’t remember ever feeling like this. He’s actually _happy_. Three months fly by faster than anyone would have thought. Ian and Mickey never talk about his impending release or what will happen once they’re out of the Center. Their last night together is intense but bittersweet. Ian isn’t there to say goodbye to Mickey the next morning, and refuses to see him when he comes to visit. He doesn’t accept any of Mickey’s calls, and Mickey has to hear from Ian’s brother Lip that things between him and Gallagher are over.

   

   

   


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey tries to deny it, but his life feels empty without Ian in it. Ian’s sister Debbie comes to tell him that her brother is finally getting out, but Mickey decides not to go to the Center to see him for fear of being rejected again. The weeks go by and he tries to move on, but when he hears from his brother Iggy that one of the Gallagher kids “went crazy” and got arrested, nothing can keep him from making sure Ian is okay. They go to the dugouts to talk but end up fighting. Ian eventually admits to breaking things off because he didn’t want Mickey to feel like he was stuck with taking care of a crazy person for the rest of his life. Mickey tells Ian that he’s a fucking idiot, and all is right again.

   

   

   


End file.
